Palutena
“All meals should be treated with equal respect.” -Palutena (src) Palutena (originally from Kid Icarus) is the Goddess of Light, and creator of the Element of Light. She is one of the most powerful and important gods in the universe, as she is the spirit of all good, whilst her sister, Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, is the spirit of all evil. History Palutena was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus, along with all the other gods. When Arceus and Dialga sensed the foreboding Apocalypse, a spirit named Bill Cipher appeared and explained the prophecy about the Twenty Keys, Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. Arceus himself, however, ordered Palutena to seek the Lights while Medusa sought the Darks, and when the time came to unite them, both goddesses would battle to determine the structure of this New World. During the Demon Wars, Palutena commissioned a flightless angel named Pit to her army, giving the Nimbi the Power of Flight as he slayed thousands of monsters with Palutena's bow. Pit unfortunately died during battle, but his spirit remained in mortal form using a Gigai, so he continued to loyally serve Palutena across milleniums. During the Nature Wars, Palutena's army clashed with Viridi's Forces of Nature. When the battle was won, Palutena implanted a curse on Viridi to imprison her inside her own Nature Factory, with limited powers. Palutena was the lead designer of the Three Sacred Treasures, the Master Sword, Mirror Shield, and Light Arrows. These weapons would come to be wielded by Link, then his descendants Rachel and Cheren. Around 4,000 years ago, a child named Jennifer Bush died with her family, and Palutena felt pity on her, so she gave her spirit lightbending. Jennifer trained with her bending for years until she challenged Palutena, abiding by the laws of an ancient contract: If Jennifer wins, she gets Palutena's Personal Chi, gets revived with eternal life, and gets to take Palutena's home on Sun Pillar. Jennifer won the battle, so Palutena held up to the terms. Palutena moved her temple off of Sun Pillar and relocated above Birka's clouds. Palutena first appeared in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, assisting the other gods in the fight against Arceus. She controlled Pit's flight during the battle. Nextgen Series Palutena and Medusa knew the Apocalypse would be coming soon, but they began to battle even more in their quest to find the Lights and Darknesses. Palutena began to watch over the Nextgen kids, every battle and adventure that transpired. In Scorched Wings, Palutena had Pit give Fybi Fulbright the encouragement to keep fighting, even though she lost her wings. During Sector W's fight against Phosphora, Palutena healed Fybi's wings when the angel took the fall. In Sector W7, Palutena secretly granted Aisa temporary flight, so that she could rescue Aeincha. She allowed her to keep this flight to fly through the sky for a short time. In Chimney's Friends, Palutena granted Aisa flight once again as she shot Teen Ninjas from the air. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Palutena prepares a banquet for Sector W and Phosphora, after Fybi finally awakens herself as a Light over Birka. She explains how she's always been watching them, and gives background insight about the Twenty Key Prophecy, how the Apocalypse was always beyond the gods' control, and only Arceus decided the rule that Palutena and Medusa would fight in the end. She then explains how the World Government thinks they are gods of the Earth, and how she helped World Leader, Jennifer Bush. Killer Bee suddenly barges in and tells them of the God's Angels swarming Birka. Palutena surrounds her temple in a powerful barrier, but Bush herself and the God's Angels suddenly surround the temple. Jennifer destroys Palutena's barrier with her own power. Palutena takes Sector W and Killer Bee to the Reflecting Pool and transports them to the Negaverse. She runs outside and does battle with Jennifer. Battles *Demon Wars and Nature Wars. *Palutena vs. Jennifer Bush. *All gods vs. Arceus. *Palutena vs. Jennifer Bush (above Birka). Appearance Palutena has bright green hair, very long with many flowing strands as it reaches to her knees, and emerald eyes. Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year-old human. She has a very elegant and regal appearance. Her main outfit is a long white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it, hanging from a brown double-belt that is connected to a red emblem, with a golden edge. Her dress doesn't go over her shoulders. She wears a gold laurel crown, red fibula, vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored high-heel sandals with many straps, and various gold accessories, such as wristbands and a big sun necklace. She wields a blue staff with a golden head, with two hoops on either side that have blue inner-circles, and hole centers. A blue sphere hovers over the head, disconnected from the staff. On her left arm, her Mirror Shield is strapped to her. Personality Palutena is a very purehearted, playful spirit, whose sole duty is to defend the universe from darkness and evil. She likes to kid with her angel follower, Pit a lot, but she always looks after him. Palutena cares about all life, and believes that even meals of the day should be treated with equal respect. Palutena's personal desire was to bathe the universe with light, contrary to Medusa's belief, however Palutena is aware that neither of them can solely have their way. Palutena fears the Apocalypse because the gods have no control over it, and questions hers and Medusa's role in this "Twenty Key Prophecy". Palutena greatly admires the Kids Next Door and finds all of their adventures and ordeals very inspiring and entertaining (her favorites are the shrink stories). Powers As the Goddess of Light, Palutena is a lightbender, the most powerful in the universe. She is able to heal almost any injury with her light, as she did with Fybi's wings. Palutena is able to bless lightbenders with their chi, or take it away, not that she ever would. Palutena has eternal life and youth as a goddess. She can create tremendous holographic visions of herself over almost any area. If someone had a defective body part (i.e. flightless angel wings), Palutena can give it power to work, but only five minutes, and she can control that person's movement if she wanted to. Palutena uses her staff in combat, and can block and deflect almost any attack with her Mirror Shield. She can create a tremendous shield over an area, and only her own God Chi or a powerful-enough force could break it. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Scorched Wings (ending) *Sector W7 (assisting Aisa) *Chimney's Friends (assisting Aisa) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Gods Category:Allies